Prelude to a Promise
by Marie Hawkins
Summary: My own rendition of what happened the night Tianzi saved Xingke. Not really a Tianzi\Xingke, but there's definitely adoration\awe\fluff. Oneshot.


Li Xingke's feet echoed loudly as he walked down the hallway. His heart was racing. His breath was catching in his throat. His eyes searched the cells as he walked past. He was searching for a familiar face. Searching for the long black hair, similar to his own, the defiant green eyes, the slender yet muscular figure.

None of the faces peering back at him looked like Bao's. None of them were who he was searching for. His heart began to sink as he reached the end of the hall. Had he arrived too late? He wasn't sure what he would do if Bao died in prison. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Xingke?" A dry voice called out to him. Xingke turned to his left. He stared into a pair of deep green eyes, still alight with a fire of rebellion. It was the only thing about Bao that hadn't changed completely. Bao's long black hair- which was usually pulled back into a long braid- was longer and hanging in his face. His skin had lost some of its brightness. He was so much thinner.

"Bao!" Xingke replied, dropping to his knees in front of Bao's cell. He grabbed the cool cell bar, and lowered his eyes to the ground. "I thought I was too late."

"No," said Bao, laughing. "You are my savior. I would be dead within days if you hadn't come."

"I wasn't about to let you rot in prison," Xingke said, looking back up into Bao's eyes. "I couldn't let that happen to my brother."

"Don't say that too loud," Bao said, smiling. "You could get thrown in here with me, even though you aren't my real brother. Association with evil is just as bad as sin itself. "

"I'd say there's a fine line between sin and survival," scoffed Xingke, digging in his pockets. "You did what you needed to."

"You're far too supportive of me, Li Xingke," Bao said, crossing his arms and flashing a devilish smile.

"And you're far too content with your fate," Xinghe said, pulling out a clear vial filled with some sort of liquid. "Here. This should work." He handed the bottle to Bao through the bars. Bao uncorked the vial and smelled the liquid substance. He crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Why does healing always have to be so unpleasant?" he asked rhetorically, before raising the vial to his lips. There were footsteps coming down the hall, approaching rapidly.

"Drink quickly, Bao," Xingke said, gripping the cell bars tighter.

"What have you given the prisoner?" A tall guard inquired. Xingke rose to his feet and glared at the man. He opened his mouth to respond, but Bao cut him off.

"Water," he said. "Is that such a sin?"

"Water," repeated the guard disbelievingly. "You will answer my questions truthfully, or I will execute both of you on the spot."

"This man is dying," Xingke said, crossing his arms. "Due to lack of proper care."

"He's a thief," the guard defended. "We're not about to hand out the best treatment to the likes of him. He's merely an unfortunate prisoner."

"Being a prisoner is of little consequence," Xingke said, his eyes narrowing. "He is still human. Should you not care for your own kind?"

"What did you sneak in?" The guard demanded impatiently, stepping toward Xingke. "We both know it wasn't water."

"Medicine," Xingke said proudly. "I will care for those you won't." The guard's face turned to a snarl as he approached the defiant boy.

"I've had enough of your insolence," he said sharply. He flicked his hand through the air, aiming for Xingke's face. Xingke dodged the attack, grabbed the guard's wrist, and delivered a heavy blow to his stomach.

"Don't be an idiot, Xingke," Bao called out to him. "Just get out of here." Xingke threw his friend a dark smile, not noticing the guard stand back on his feet.

"What for? Even if I _do_ get caught, at least you'll have some company." Bao was about to reply, when Xingke was knocked to the ground. The guard placed his foot firmly upon Xingke's back.

"You won't have company," he said to Bao, not taking his eyes off Xingke- who was struggling under the guard's foot. "Not when I'm through with him."

Xingke was picked roughly off the floor. He had expected to be able to squirm his way out of the guard's grasp, but his hands were strong. He was led out of the prison and across the palace courtyards. At least Bao would be safe. Should he be sentenced to death, he could greet death on his own two feet. He would be the same rebellious boy Xingke had met ten years before all the way to the end.

Xingke didn't really feel anything. He didn't regret what he had done. He would have gladly sacrificed himself a thousand times for Bao. He never expected to live long anyway. He would rather have his life taken in a fight against injustice than to let nature run its course. He had no idea if his sickness would be increasingly agonizing as it progressed. Perhaps the mystery of it all was what frightened him the most. At least this way, he knew exactly what was going to happen to him.

He was aware that he was falling. There was a sharp pain in his cheek as his face hit the rough ground beneath him. He could feel the pressure of the guard's foot once more. His eyes narrowed, but he did not struggle.

"Stop!" A small timid voice pierced the air. Xingke struggled to find its source. "What are you doing?"

"Empress," The guard said, belligerently defensive, "This man was caught sneaking medicine to a prisoner. I am carrying out the proper punishment."

"This is wrong," she said softly.

Xingke's heart broke. This child, his Empress and his savior, was defending him. He paid no attention to the words exchanged between the guard and his Empress, just drank in the sight of her. She was glorious. She had the palest skin, radiant scarlet eyes, sleek hair, a pleading voice. Her eyes were glistening with tears for him. His fate was the source of her sadness. Such a sad face was hardly fitting of his beautiful savior. He wished with all his heart he could rise to his feet and embrace this child. To stop the flow of her tears. To make her smile. But his limbs would not move. He could not rise.

He felt the pressure of the guard's foot leave, letting him finally rise. He bowed deeply before his Empress, feeling unworthy to let his eyes explore her face as freely they had before. She walked toward him, saying nothing.

"I thank you, Empress," he said softly. She stood in front of him for several moments. He could almost feel her nervousness. It seemed to be a barrier. He lifted his eyes to feast upon her image once more.

"What they were doing was wrong," she said, softly and timidly. "I could not allow it."

"For this I am eternally grateful," he said. He reached for her hand. At first she shied away at his touch, instinctively starting to pull her hand back. Yet, as she studied his face, her tenseness faded and she let her hand relax in his. He brought her soft hand to his lips, the warmth from her skin seeping into his own. No one had ever made him feel so alive.

"I am indebted to you," he continued. "And I'm afraid the only thing I have to offer is my service." As he continued to gaze upon her delicate features, he wanted nothing more than to protect this girl. She had given him his life. His savior, a mere child, had a better grasp of justice than half of her subordinates. As long as he lived, he would revere this girl. He would let no harm befall her. He would serve her until the day that he died.

"You'll be my friend?" she asked, her delicate cheeks flushing pink. Her eyes lit up with excitement, almost erasing her sad look. Xingke smiled.

"For the rest of my days," he said, bowing his head slightly. He was able to see the Empress' face break out into a smile. A wonderful smile. A radiant smile. He hoped he could see that smile upon her face many more times. He hoped to be the source of her joy until his dying day.


End file.
